Luck: You're Going To Need It
by lunarocks14
Summary: Because, well, being married to a Malfoy? You'll need all the luck you can get. Albus/Scorpius. For the Pieces of a Wedding Challenge.


**A/N: Written for selenhekate's Pieces of a Wedding Challenge on the HPFC forum. Pairing: Albus/Scorpius. Piece: Reception.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'd have had to have heard of the name Hyperion to give Scorpius it as a middle name. So obviously, I didn't name him, therefore didn't name any of them, therefore didn't write the books, therefore don't own them. Simples!**

Albus fiddled with his newly-put on wedding ring, staring into space and thinking about his grandparents. Not Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, who were both present and correct, but his other grandparents, the ones who couldn't be here today, although his father assured him they were there in their hearts. He just – he wished he'd had the chance to meet them, see how much he took after either of them. According to his dad, he took after his grandma, and James took after his granddad, and Lily was somewhere in the middle.

A hand rested on his, stilling his finger's movements on the ring, and he looked up into grey-blue eyes that sparkled with mirth. "Not regretting putting it on already, I hope?" Scorpius asked, the other hand raising to stroke Al's cheek gently.

The brunet shook his head. "No, of course not. Just – thinking about my grandparents."

"Ah." Understanding reflected in his husband's – and Albus gave a little shiver of delight upon thinking the word to describe his love – eyes. Scorpius had also lost his grandparents. Not on his father's side – Lucius and Narcissa were still alive and kicking – but on his mother's. The Greengrasses had died in the wizarding war, killed by Voldemort for refusing to join him. "You know they're here, don't you? You can't see them, but they're always in here." He touched Albus' chest, and kissed his cheek.

Albus nodded, sighing softly. "I know today's meant to be about the future, and happiness, and us, I just –"

Scorpius touched a finger to Albus' lips, hushing him. "It's fine, love." He murmured.

Albus opened his mouth and started "But –"

"Albus Malfoy, listen to me. Yes, today is about the future, but the people in our past have to be part of our future, too, even if we never knew them." He told his husband sternly.

Albus shut his mouth and looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning shyly, squeezing Scorpius' hand. "You always know what to say."

"It's because I'm simply amazing." Scorpius grinned at him, squeezing his hand in return.

They both looked out over the hall, at all the guests, their families and friends, at the silver-and-gold decorations, chosen because they wanted to have a sort of in-between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and green and red was just far too Christmassy for a July event.

Albus frowned thoughtfully. "... Scorp? Remind me again why I took your last name, and you didn't take mine instead?"

Scorpius smirked. "Because, since you're the bottom and I'm the top, I figured you were pretty much the girl in the relationship already, so we may as well finalise that."

Albus gaped at him, blushing slightly – probably finalising Scorpius' decision by being the "blushing bride" – and looking around to check no-one had heard the part about their... Bedroom antics. "I – I – I..."

Scorpius petted his hand. "It's okay, Alby. We understand and feel your pain. Actually..." He smirked. "We don't, although I think James might." He laughed.

"You – I – You – You really think James bottoms, too?" Albus asked, frowning curiously and attempting _not_ to get the mental images.

"Oh, him and Teddy alternate, definitely." Scorpius nodded, and since he was the expert here, Albus believed him.

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "... Scorpius?"

"Yes?" His lover gave him a look of affection, and then nodded towards Lily who was headed their way. Their little bubble of just them was about to be burst.

"Why can't _we_ alternate?" Albus asked.

Scorpius' laughter was infuriatingly gorgeous. "Because, my love, a Malfoy does _not_ take cock up his arse."

And with that, he swanned off to chat to his new sister-in-law, leaving Albus fumbling for words and babbling incoherently.

So this was what being married to a Malfoy was like.

He could see why Astoria had wished him luck this morning.

He had a feeling he was really going to need it.


End file.
